The present invention relates to drugs, more particularly to a biostimulating agent comprising natural minerals having ion-exchange and sorption properties, and biologically active vegetable stock. At present, it is well known to use as drugs natural minerals having sorption and ion-exchange properties. Natural zeolite with tuff-containing clinoptilolite 68-88 wt % used in particular as an antiallergic agent and as an agent for removing radionuclides accumulated in the body (see RF Patent No. 2063929, class A61K 33/00 and RF Patent No. 2082436, class A61K 33/00).
It is also well known to use a natural zeolite based biostimulating agent which further comprises an extract composed of verdant oak branches (RF Patent No. 2040269, A61K 35/78).
Well known in the art is also clay based drug which is characterized in that natural mineral illite constitutes at least 50% in said drug (French Patent No. 2717692, A61K 33/06). The drug is useful for external and internal administration in case of infectious diseases such as otitis, rheumatism, cystitis and also in case of gastric diseases. Besides, the drug is recommended as a general health improving.
It is well known to use natural mineral such as montmorillonite or clinoptilolite as enterosorbents for withdrawing toxic and pathogenic components from the body of warm-blooded animals and humans(RF Patent No. 2016576, A61K 33/00). To perform such administration, natural minerals are preliminary purified. The resulting mineral stock is introduced into the intestine. The optimum amount of a daily dose of the natural mineral ranges from 0.1 to 1.0 g per kg of the body weight.
The effect of all the drugs mentioned above is based on ion exchange and sorption properties of zeolite containing tuffs and montmorillonites. However, the known drugs do not permit using all possibilities of the abovementioned natural minerals which have a wide spectrum of macro-and microelements to a full degree.